T2T Warrior 23
welcome to T2T Warrior in the last tournament we witnessed a CRAZY thing happen EVERY SINGLE PERSON FELL ON STAGE 1! but its just got EVEN HARDER! there are 4 heats and 50 attempt it but only the best 20 move on and each heat has 2 countries and every heat will have 6 obstacles there are 2 semifinals and 2 Stages stage has 6 obstacles and 180 seconds and the other having 7 and 90 seconds 40 attempt but only the best 12 will move on from each semifinal heat to Stage 2 of the semifinals and only people who clear move on to the final! in the semifinals time only affects people who clear and 4 from each semifinal will attempt repechange which has 6 obstacles and 180 seconds and only the top 4 will join the others in the final! let this tournament BEGIN! Qualifying Round Heat 1 And Japan 1 floating steps 2 walk the plank 3 spring forward 4 parallel pipes 5 version with swing 5 ring toss 6 warped wall Top 20 1 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 1:07 2 Paul Allen CLEAR 1:09 3 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 1:12 4 Mika Watanabe CLEAR 1:13 5 Tim Champion CLEAR 1:15 6 Teige Matthews-Palmer CLEAR 1:18 7 Yoko Mori 6. warped wall 1:01 8 Timothy Shieff 5. ring toss 0:43 9 Don Osbourne 5. ring toss 0:47 10 Toby Segar 5. ring toss 0:51 11 Hiromichi Sato 5. ring toss 0:54 12 Beth Lodge 5. ring toss 0:56 13 Yusuke Suzuki 4. parallel pipes 0:24 14 Yoko Miyano 4. parallel pipes 0:27 15 Tatsuya Tada 3. spring forward 0:13 16 Saskia Neville 3. spring forward 0:15 17 Masashi Hioki 3. spring forward 0:17 18 Kota Sakuma 3. spring forward 0:23 19 Ayako Miyake 2. walk the plank 0:06 20 Kristina Ledingham 2. walk the plank 0:07 Heat 2 And Australia 1 floating steps 2 5 continuous hammers 3 spin hopper 4 spinning log 5 bomb slider bomb slider because the name "bom slider" has incorrect grammar 6 warped wall Top 20 1 Daniel Gil CLEAR 1:01 2 Rob Patterson CLEAR 1:09 3 Jake Murray CLEAR 1:10 4 Jack Wilson CLEAR 5 Brett Sims CLEAR 6 Ashlin Herbert CLEAR 7 Michael "Frosti" Zernow CLEAR 8 Elet Hall 5. bomb slider 9 Brodie Pawson 5. bomb slider 10 Geoff Britten 5. bomb slider 11 Isaac Caldiero 5. bomb slider 12 Tiana Webberley 5. bomb slider 13 Dylan Pawson 5. bomb slider 14 Shannon Silver 5. bomb slider 15 Ben Toyer 4. spinning log 16 Brian Kretsch 4. spinning log 17 Meagan Martin 4. spinning log 18 Olivia Vivian 4. spinning log 19 James McGrath 4. spinning log 20 Jessie Graff 4. spinning log Heat 3 And Italy 1 floating steps 2 pipe fitter 3 floating gongs gongs in a zig zag position like last tournaments floating boards 4 diamond dash 5 i-beam cross obstacle was the 7th obstacle of Stage 3 last tournament but was unattempted because nobody beat Stage 1 6 warped wall Heat 4 And Brazil 1 floating steps 2 utility pole slider one 30cm drop 3 coin flip 4 double twister into cargo net 5 rolling thunder 6 warped wall